The Battle Scenes: Sakate Ba Haigun
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: His defeat is not what he thought it'd be. Her curious nature, could it have saved her? Oneshot/Series.


So this is the last installment of The Battle Scenes series I have been working on. I know I've been producing random oneshots and not continued this, but if you've noticed no one has seen how exactly Naraku dies, so this installment explains it all and wraps it up. I hope you like it. Also the perspectives will be switching between Naraku and a certain child. The title means "There was unexpected turning in tables, so then I was defeated in bttle", again if I get the Japanese wrong tell me! [Thank you Ravyn Skye for the help!]

XxXxX

"_Nama no naka. Mori no naka…"_ she let her voice travel, trying to conceal the concern and worry she felt for her Lord. Jaken paced nervously by the stream and she couldn't help but laugh when he tripped on a rock and fell face first into the stream. Ah-Un's muffled growls of laughter reached her ears. Jaken's head bobbed up above the water in fury.

"Rin you silly child, stop laughing at me! This is no time for laughter! Sesshomaru-sama has left for the final battle with Naraku. That cur, how dare he insult Sesshomaru-sama…" Jakens rant continued but she had long ago learned to tune him out. Slowly his voice became a background noise as her thoughts threatened to drown her. She hopped up from the rock she had been sitting on and walked over to the streams edge.

"_Kaze no naka. Yume no naka…" _ Jaken stilled in his ranting to listen to the evident worry and concern as the song leaked from the small child's lips. Ah-Un gave a muffled growl in sympathy for their young charge. Her eyes traveled along, following the current of the stream, until something sparkled and drove her eyes to it. Taking her small hand she reached into the stream and grasped the thing that sparkled with what could only be stated as a dark, malice filled aura. The young girl not being able to sense the aura merely thought that the bluish orb was pretty and tucked it into her kimono for safe keeping. She glanced up towards the sky sending good luck vibes to her Lord.

"Rin! You silly girl get over here! Sesshomaru-sama would have my head if anything happened to you!" Jaken's shrill nasal voice reached her ears; she turned and walked back over to Ah-Un and Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, when will Sesshomaru-sama return do you think?" her voice quiet with the intensity of her worries. Jaken flopped onto the ground and began fiddling with his staff.

"How should I know? You know very well that this is the final battle and that it could rage on for days, weeks, months, even years! Why we may never see Sesshomaru-sama again! He may finish with the battle and decide to abandon us! My Lord! He wouldn't do that…" Jaken traveled off on another rant and once again Rin let her gaze travel around their makeshift campsite, letting them land on a patch of flowers. She quickly scampered over and began to pluck them one by one.

"…And another thing! Why does there always seem to be a patch of flowers for you to pick when we set up a campsite! Does Sesshomaru-sama consider the fact that you like to pluck them, and so assures your happiness by always leaving us near a place that has flowers? Sesshomaru-sama, do you value this girl more then I, your loyal servant Jaken…" he never seemed to even take a breath during his rants; it was always something that amazed the young girl. When she had about a dozen flowers in each hand she walked over to Ah-Un, sat down and began to weave them into two crowns. Ah looked at his brother head Un with a quizzical look, then shrugged their shoulders simultaneously, anything to make the child happy they supposed.

XxXxX

After a few hours had passed, and everyone, including Jaken, had a crown of flowers on their heads, did the young girl start complaining of boredom, and wishing for her Lord's return.

"Jaken-sama, lets go search for Sesshomaru-sama! I'm bored!" she desperately wanted to follow the path that her Lord had taken to the final battle. Jaken sighed, preparing for another rant, but before he could even start he heard the tell-tale signs of Ah-Un walking away. He looked up to find that Rin had already started down the same path their Lord had taken that morning.

"RIN! You wretched girl! Wait for me!... Sesshomaru-sama will not like this…" he muttered the last part under his breath as he ran after the dual headed dragon and the human child.

XxXxX

"HAHAHAHA!" Naraku's evil cackle filled the air as he saw the small kitsune scramble as far away from the young miko as he could. _'Trying to protect her, by sacrificing your own life, pitiful. You will all die eventually'_ his thoughts darkened as his barrier shook with ferocity from Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike. These pitiful attempts would not be enough to stop him so, while he waited for the perfect moment to strike, he merely watched the battle from the safety of his barrier. He watched in pure glee as the arrow Kikyo had shot torn and rent into the small kitsune's body. The light in his eyes went out quickly, and he barely suppressed another wave of laughter. Kikyo's eyes were always more beautiful when filled with terror and guilt, it was the first emotion, other then malice and hatred, that he had seen on her clay-made face.

"NARAAKUU!" hearing a familiar cry come from the hanyou was always refreshing; his cackle escaped and found its way to the other hanyou's ears. Naraku watched as Inuyasha's fury grew and his attacks became wild and uncalculated, unlike they had been up until now. Sensing someone coming at him from his back he shot out one of his many tentacles and felt it wrap around someone's throat. He turned his head to see the taijiya was the one within his grasp. Using not even an ounce of strength he carelessly threw her into the houshi who, upon realizing Sango's endangerment, had run to assist her. The two collided and flew head first into the ground. He could hear some of their ribs snap and licked his lips. He looked to the left, where he had sensed someone else, and saw Sesshomaru charging him with Tokijin out and ready to attack.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" there was a cry across the field and Naraku turned slightly to see who it was. Sesshomaru's small human child stood near the edge of the forest, along with the now unmasked dual-headed dragon and the small annoying imp. Naraku made a move toward the small child, while keeping an eye on Sesshomaru. He watched as concern, however slight, leaked into Sesshomaru's eyes, the taiyoukai bit into his lower lip and fought his body for control.

"I see Sesshomaru, so your weakness really is this little wench" Naraku said as he took yet another step towards Rin. The small annoying imp stepped in front of the girl, with his staff aimed at him. _'He thinks he is going to be able to protect her? He couldn't even protect a fly.' _ His eyes gleamed with malice, and laughter, he had a chance to bring down such a small child, who held a strong place in the taiyoukai's heart.

XxXxX

She couldn't have helped it if she tried, she was so glad to see her Lord safe and unscathed. But she now realized the danger she had placed herself in and fear settled into her heart. To her complete surprise Jaken-sama had stepped in front of her when Naraku had started towards her. She silently thanked him and glanced over his head, past Naraku and into the eyes of her Lord. His eyes held an ounce of concern for her and she took another step back as Naraku took another forward. She kept backing up until her small frame bumped into Ah-Un's. She glanced up at them, Ah's head was focused straight forward a look of menace set in his leathery features, while Un had his head straight down looking at her, nuzzling her cheek in an attempt to quell her fear. Her small hands shot out to enfold Un's head in a light embrace. She heard Jaken-sama scream of pain before she saw the carnage. Just as she was about to withdraw herself from the embrace she heard her Lord yelling instructions to her as well as Naraku.

"RIN! Do not look. Naraku you disgusting wretch I will silence you once and for all!" But it was too late Rin's eyes widened in horror as her eyes took in the torn and disfigured flesh, that at one point been Jaken-sama. A cry welled up in her throat and she turned into Ah-Un's leathery hide. Un wrapped his neck around her, while Ah kept a watch at Naraku. Naraku hadn't stopped long and continued despite her Lord's attacks to his barrier. Once Naraku was in reach Ah let a lighting blast erupt from his mouth, Un joining him shortly. The dual attack did little to nothing, except it did piss Naraku off. With a harsh swipe of one of his many tentacles Ah-Un were thrown into a near-by tree and did not rise again. Rin now stood unguarded, alone, and scared. _'Am I to die a second time? Could Sesshomaru-sama save me again?' _Questions had begun to arise on her head as the hanyou stepped closer still. Naraku was successfully blocking Sesshomaru from getting any nearer to the young wench, and he cackled in glee. Quicker then Ah-Un's lighting he shot a tentacle out at the girl, and smiled. The sharpened tentacle had hit her straight in the stomach, and out the other side. Her eyes got hazy and her breathing slowed instantly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in full blown fear now, he'd failed to protect her. Just as the sadness of loss crashed onto his shoulders he heard screams, it was the hanyou who had just slain Rin, he was screaming, but why?

XxXxX

As his laughter bubbled up inside him the girl's body began to glow. He felt as if flames were tearing at his flesh, and when he looked down he discovered just that. Flames shaped like hands of those he'd slain grasp him and set the hanyou into a molten blaze. Screamed were ripped from him as his body began to collapse on itself, the hollow spot of his heart a gaping hole for the world to see. He looked at the young girl and saw something he had not before. In her kimono lay the one thing that was most precious to Naraku besides power, his heart. The blue orb of his heart sat there as if mocking him, when it suddenly turned grey and combusted. His pain intensified and the flames grew thick.

"DAMN YOU! YOU WENCH! HOW COULD A HUMAN CHILD DEFEAT ME?" his screams were swallowed by the roar of the flames and soon his tentacle that had pierced the child disintegrated and she fell to the ground. The dual-headed dragon, running swiftly caught her and landed, setting her down gently, while one head nudged her and the other kept its eyes on him.

XxXxX

Her vision returned but was slightly blurred. Pain wracked her whole body and she tried to rise, only to fall into a waiting hand. She looked up with her blurred vision to see her Lord staring back at her. _'My Lord, I was able to help after all.'_

"Rest now Rin, for Naraku is gone and you can dream peacefully" his enriched voice did much to soothe her.

She let her eyes close as her body fought the evil hanyou's toxins. What she didn't see was Sesshomaru smile in relief and laid her into the embrace of the dual-headed dragon, who embraced her with both heads.

XxXxX

The pain was unbareable and he could not get away from it. He was going to die, for real this time. No second chance, no evil plan to capture a fake celestial goddess, this was it; the souls of all that had fallen at his hands grasped him and pulled him down into the netherworld. His body was almost entirely disintegrated; his last glimpse was of Kagura falling from the skies.

XxXxX

Japanese

_Yama no naka. Mori no naka. Kaze no naka. Yume no naka_: Rin's song

_-sama_: Lord

_kitsune_: fox demon

_miko_: priestess

_taijiya_: demon slayer

_houshi_: monk

_tokijin_: Sesshomaru's sword made by Kaijinbo

_taiyoukai_: demon lord

XxXxX

That's that, the end to the Battle Scene series. Hoped you liked it. By the way Rin is _**NOT**_ dead! Just want you to know that, Jaken is, Rin isn't. So I hope you liked it review and tell me!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
